


John: Deal With Shitty HighSchool Existence

by twinSky



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 08:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinSky/pseuds/twinSky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've never really minded being short or having a somewhat girly build, it wasn't important to you.<br/>Sure the insults were annoying but you grew use to them. It wasn't until high-school that you truly started to care.<br/>After all no one likes being bullied.</p><p>Still there wasn't much you could do, still, as the only one who never bothered to attack you, only stood there and watched, hovers over you as you are trapped against the wall, you can't help but wish you could do something.<br/>You're terrified, after all what else could he possibly want then to beat you up?<br/>Based off of these two pictures:<br/>http://zeborah.tumblr.com/post/20888988799<br/>and<br/>http://zeborah.tumblr.com/post/20615794577</p>
            </blockquote>





	John: Deal With Shitty HighSchool Existence

You hear laughter behind you and you jump.

You look over your shoulder and it’s just a group of girls passing by, you breathe a sigh of relief.

You really wish you didn’t come to school every day with fear for your well being, is that too much to ask? According to everyone else; yes.

You’ve never really fit in, ever since you were little, it’s not that you’re unlikable it’s that people just don't like you. You’ve been told various reasons as for why that is, you dont really care for them. You don't mind the insults, you’ve grown accustomed to them and they actually don't offend you. In fact you find some of them funny as well, not that you’ll ever tell them that. They might look for insults that actually offend you, that is good for no one.

What you do mind however, is the physical bullying, though you suppose everyone would. It started when you entered high school, you had always been shorter than most people, even tons of girls, you still maintained the hope you’d grow someday though! Anyways, yeah, your stature and built was always cause of ridicule for you, and you didn’t mind, until they started beating you up for it.

You don't really remember when it happened, you are pretty sure it was some point in your freshman year, those kids that had been bullying you since elementary came up to you. They had made the football team, sure some of them wouldn’t play being freshman and all but still, they were on the team. You said hello, being the gentleman you were, and they sneered a greeting back.

You prepared yourself for the insults you knew they would throw at you, steeled yourself for any new ones they might’ve come up with; you doubted that though, they had been using the same ones for years.

What you were not prepared for was the punch sent flying in your direction, it caught you off guard and sent you flying into the nearby wall, and you hit it with a thud and pain sprung in your back. You brought a hand to your nose, and it was bleeding.

You looked up at them, they were approaching and for the first time in as long as you could remember, you were terrified, you didn’t know anyone, and even if you did no one was around. They could do whatever they wanted and you could do nothing to stop it.

You swallowed the quickly forming lump in your throat, you stared into their eyes, frightened by the menacing gleam they held. You really don't remember much after that, you know you got home though you don't remember who brought you. You are certain you didn’t walk.

You never really dwelled on that fact, nor the fact your dad did not question your injuries, they way he looked at you that day, it was like he knew but didn’t know how to bring it up. You didn’t want to either.

And since that day it kept happening, the days blurred together and you were where you found yourself now, a bit over half of your sophomore year.

Things had been better recently; you had made your first friend since starting high school. His name was Jake English, he was a year older than you, but for some reason he was in your year. He wasn’t stupid, he got better grades than you, he said it was something about the place he was raised in, and you didn’t really question it.

You had a friend, and he was pretty strong, he was on a sports team as well, you think football too but you aren’t sure. You couldn’t have been happier to have a friend; it was your first real one! Not that you meant you had imaginary friends! It’s just your friends are all online, so it was your first physical friends? Yeah that sounded more accurate.

Anyways, back to Jake! You held a lot in common, the most important being your love of movies, you guys had spent countless hours watching movies, though sometimes you both didn’t like them it was still usually a lot of fun! One of the weirdest things you found about Jake however was his looks; he looked almost exactly like you! The only real difference was his eyes, a deep forest green that contrasted your cerulean blue. People at first questioned you guys about being twins, and hell, you weren’t even sure what to tell them! A solid maybe, was usually the answer until you both confirmed that no, you did not have any blood between you two, despite the similarities.

Jake was really nice to you, and protective of you in the way an older brother would be to their younger sibling. It made you a bit embarrassed but you appreciated it. Since you guys had become friends they had stopped bullying you, which made you love spending time with him even more.

You closed your locker holding the sweater you pulled out last close to you.

It was Jake’s, he had given it you on a day when you were cold and your jacket wasn’t good enough, you guys still weren’t friends then, actually you guys became friends a bit after that.

He had come to find you that same day after school, it was raining and he was concerned you didn’t have an umbrella, you weren’t sure why but he was.

He found you as you were just heading it out, though sadly for you, covered in bruises from their most recent attack. You sighed when he saw you, you had hoped to be friends with him being new and not knowing you were a loser yet, there went that plan.

 To your surprise though, he actually cared, he wanted to take you to the nurse’s office. You didn’t want to go; you felt you had overstayed your welcome there, going so often. You were sure the nurse didn’t mind but it felt rude to you. You had gotten use to cleaning up at home anyway.

Still he insisted, and you were getting rather annoyed by it. You stared at him, he looked silly wearing your three-sizes-to-small for him jacket, and you almost laughed at that. You didn’t of course, you weren’t in the mood, nor was it the time.

You sighed and ducked under his outstretched arms, he was rather slow if he thought he was blocking your path like that. You looked back and stuck out your tongue, running off before he could do anything.

The next day you came to school with a dry and clean sweater, apology ready. Instead he came up to you and gave you a hug, he smiled down at you and asked if he could come over, through your confusion you managed to say a yes and push his jacket into his arms.

He politely gave it back and told you to keep it. With your brain finally working properly you smiled brightly at him and gave him the best thanks you could muster.

Since then you guys had been friends and you had been bruise free. Well mostly, they still got you sometimes but definitely not as much as before.

This week however had been horrid. Jake had been chosen to go on some archeology trip, he had been about to decline to offer but you made him take it. You knew about his love for skulls and adventure, you would feel horrible knowing he skipped out on that because of you. So you were alone for the next two weeks, until the trip ended.

And they, knowing full well you were now without protection had taken advantage of it and were going full out. You were jitterier these past few days then you had been in forever, even when this all first happened.

Slipping on the jacket and smiling at how big it was on you, you headed out. You were still slightly wary, you had gone the whole day without even seeing them so you were pretty high strung. You were expecting them to just drop out of the sky and pounce on you. Sure the thought was irrational and stupid but you really couldn’t help yourself! It wasn’t your fault.

So deep in your thoughts you failed to notice the shadow quickly approaching you, you failed to notice when they reached out to grab your shoulders. You jumped, and in your surprise whirled around so quick you stumbled and fell against the wall next to you.

Sighing, you straightened yourself up and took a step forward, forgetting momentarily why you feel against it in the first place. You were quickly reminded when you hit something big, but soft, in front of you. Your eye’s shot up to see who it was you had crashed into, apology already on the tip of your tongue.

Your breath hitched when you say who it was though. It was Dave Strider, a person you knew all too well.

He was part of the group of kids who always beat you up, you had come to notice he never beat _you_ up, but you were still terrified of him. You knew how strong he was, you always assumed he thought he was too good to beat you up, to touch something so small and worthless. Again in your thoughts you failed to notice him calling out to you, you hissed, that was probably the worst possible thing you could do, again why are you so stupid?

You turn your attention to him but don't look at him, because that is completely possible.

“Hey.”

“...”

“Hey.”

“...”

“Are you even listening to me?”

“Yes!” You respond almost too forcefully and you swallow, you were terrified and you didn’t want to be here.

“Can you look at me?”

“I am.” You are a horrible liar.

“No you aren’t.”

“I totally am.” Stick to the lie, no matter how crappy.

“I can see your eyes John; you’re looking at the ceiling.” Fuck, you forgot he can totally see your eyes, he’s the one wearing shades not you.

 “Nope.” Stick to your lie anyways.

You take the brief moment he is staring at you for some reason to look around you, and you are horrified to discover that he has his arms on either side of the wall beside you. You are trapped, and he is free to do whatever he wants.

The fact hits you like a brick and before you know it your eyes are filled to the brim with tears. You aren’t sure why, maybe it’s because despite being terrified of him you thought slightly better of him then the others. For whatever reason he didn’t beat you up and it wasn’t a good thing that now he was going to join in to.

The tears are flowing freely now and you don't realize until you notice him staring, you bring a hand up to your face, fingers touching bandages before they find the trail of salty water. Your breath hitches, oh god he was going to beat you up for being weak now isn’t he?

“Oh shit are you crying?” you don't respond but you are pretty sure he can tell himself.

“Shit no; stop the waterworks man, fuck.” He doesn’t sound very threatening, in fact he sounds almost concerned, but still you are unsure.

“I swear I’m not goanna kick your ass or anything, really, I just, fuck, John stop.” You are pretty happy to hear he isn’t here to beat you up, though for all you know he could be lying.

Some people may call you stupid for thinking such a thing, but they just dont understand, are they in your position? No, then shut up.

“It’s okay.” He reached a hand out and you flinch, he’s going to punch you, you know it. You scrunch your eyes together, preparing yourself for the blow, a blow which never comes. You crack an eye open and notice he’s petting you, or papping you? Is that even a word? Whatever. He’s petting/papping you while shushing. It’s actually kind of calming, you’re still terrified though.

“Don’t, err, cry.” You blush, just realizing how much of an idiot you are acting like. Still though you continue to cry, you can’t stop them.

“I’m fine, really!” you manage to say.

“Then why are you crying?”

“I’m not!” It’s a half lie right now, you are stopping, but you are crying.

“Really now then what’s that?” he’s poking one of trails and you almost laugh, _almost._

“I have no idea what you are talking about.” You do grin this time. And then you realize who you are talking to and it disappears. You wonder if he noticed because his mouth seems to slip into an even flatter line, you think at least.

“Look John, I just wanted to tell you that,” it’s in this moment that you finally make eye-contact with him, he stop talking and you get kind of scared, your eyes quickly dart back down. “I’m sorry.”

When you say nothing he continues talking. “Like, fuck man, I dont really like this whole ‘beating people up shit’ but these are my friends you know?”

Again you remain quiet; he doesn’t seem to take notice and continues talking.

“What am I suppose to do? Tell them to stop? Sure that seems like the obvious thing to do but it’s not that easy! If I say no and they kick me out I dont know what to do. Sure I’m this cool kid that everyone looks up to, but if I’m not with all those jerks will people really think of me the same. But, fuck, I can’t stand watching them just beat you up, it’s not fair, no one deserves it.” he runs one of his hands through his hair, a typical sign of frustration. “I’m not sure if I can really do anything, but, like, I just wanted to say I’m sorry, for what it’s worth anyway.”

You look up at him, determined to keep eye contact this time, and stare. You expected a lot of things from Dave, none of them being he was actually a nice guy who seemed a bit insecure if anything.

You smile at him and he seems to turn red, you wonder why. “Gee Dave, thanks! This actually means a lot! And, umm, don’t worry about it; don’t risk your social status for me!” You wonder if he’ll take your words the wrong way, they came out kind of odd.

“No, see that’s the problem, it’s not okay. And it’s definitely not okay that you think it is.” You tilt your head to the side, you dont see the problem.

“Really Dave, it’s fine. I dont see why you’re overreacting.”

“Look, erm,” he’s flushing red and you can’t figure out why, “yea, I guess you’re right I’m overreacting.”

“That’s great! So, can I go now? We’ve been here awhile, my dad might get worried.” He looks startled when you speak and you resist the urge to giggle.

“Yea, totally.” He slowly moves his arm away and you duck under it before he’s done lifting it.

“It was, umm, nice talking to you Dave? Yea, I guess!” You send him a smile and a wave before turning to walk off.

“Hey wait!” you jump, you admit despite his admission of not wanting to hurt you, you are still slightly scared. You slowly turn around.

“Y-yes?”

“Do you want to, umm, add me on pesterchum?” You look at him, rather uncomfortable, you just became not completely terrified of him, and you aren’t sure about this. You twiddle your thumb and mumble incoherent things.

“Well I’m turntechGodhead, TG.” You jump slightly when he says his; you really weren’t expecting him to despite him asking for yours.

“I’m ectoBiologist, EB, I’ll add you when I get home I guess.”

“Yea, cool.”

“Well, goodbye Dave”

“Bye”

You begin to walk away again, this time uninterrupted. Today was strange to say the least, you made it through the day safe, you learned not all those jerks are well jerks and that Dave wasn’t as cool as he led on. You aren’t sure if he realized how awkward he was acting, or why he was acting like that. It was kind of fun to watch at least.

You can’t wait to get home and tell your friends about this! They so won’t believe you.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't ship JohnDave so I question my logic in writing this, I just really liked the idea behind this.  
> It's totally weird how this seems like it will be continued but it won't. I should have ended this better.


End file.
